Babysitting Estel
by Artemisa
Summary: Another adventure of Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.  
  
Author Notes: Hi again! This is another story about the life of my three favorites elven princes before the War of the Ring. In this story Estel has eleven years old. ^_^ Warning: this is YAOI (male X male relationships). English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. And a little thing you need to know is that the twins are four hundred years older than Legolas.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)  
  
Prologue  
  
"WE ARE WHAT?!" All Rivendell sighed when they heard the three voices shouting, Glorfindel and Erestor covered his ears and Elrond frowned "Don't shout" He said emphasizing each word "But father, you certainly can't be talking seriously." Elladan protested, Legolas and his brother nodded in agreement "Oh, but I am. Galadriel wants to talk with me, so I'm going to Lothlorién" "We can go with you" Elrohir suggested and Elrond found himself staring at three puppy pair of eyes. He smiled devilishly enjoying the moment. "You know that the roads are dangerous, you will need warriors who help you fight with any circumstance that might get in your way" Legolas added "You are right, young one." The three princes sighed relieved "That is why Glorfindel and Erestor are coming with me" The lord ended. The three said princes facefaulted "Father...." The twins said at the same time "Anyway, Galadriel and Celeborn asked me explicitly to not arrived to Lorién with you three"  
  
FLASHBACK Elrond was working at his desk when Glorfindel entered "My lord, a messenger of Lothlorién had arrived. He gave me this for you" and he gave the lord a letter "And where is he?" "Well, he heard Erestor's shouts and he guessed that the twins and Legolas where near, so he said that he better returned to the roads before the three princes do something.." "Alright, forget I ask" Elrond sighed while opening the letter  
  
Dear Elrond, Lord of Imladris, We need to speak with you, please come to Lothlorién as soon as possible, and please don't bring your and Tharanduil's sons, Lorién isn't recovered for their last visit yet. I wish you a safe journey Celeborn.  
  
Elrond sweatdropped.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Is that so..." Elladan said sweatdroping "So you are the only ones who I can trust for taking care of Estel" "Oh! Now that I remember, we haven't been in Mirkwood in long time" Elrohir said "Yes! My father is missing us terribly, I think that we must go and see him" "So, we have to leave as well" finished the eldest twin "Nice try young ones, but Tharanduil is going to be in Lothlorién as well" Elven curses were whispered and Elrond rose an eyebrow "We are leaving tomorrow at dawn" the three princes left defeated and almost collapsing Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor smiled devilishly  
  
***** "I can't believe that this is happening to us" Elrohir said laying in the bed of his brother's room "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. We are going to be stuck with our human little brother for five weeks" Elladan sat in one of the chairs while Legolas sat in the window thinking "Elbereth!" the prince suddenly shouted, the twins looked at him alarmed and shouted as well in unison "What" "Just think for a minute" The fair prince said in a conspiracy way "Elrond is going to leave, right?" "Right" the twins answered "Glorfindel and Erestor too..." "By the Valar! We are going to be in charge!" Elrohir said jumping from the bed, Legolas nodded and the three started to laugh maniacally.  
  
In Elrond's chambers, the Lord of Imladris, Glorfindel and Erestor were arranging the last details of their trip when they heard the diabolical laughing. "Oh dear, they finally went crazy" Erestor said  
  
TBC...  
  
Don't forget to review 


	2. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, although they own me.  

Author Notes: Hi everyone! I want to thank all the persons who had review, you will have very good Karma, please keep doing it.  As for the questions:

Dragon: A sweatdropping is a very complicate concept, I really think that it deserves a thesis ^_^ but basically is a little sweat drop that appears on the head of the persons when people around says something crazy, funny or out of character. It's like rolling the eyes or saying "gods, what was that?" 

Xun Err: I'm totally agree with you ^_^ Muahahahaha! Believe me, our favorites elven princes are going to suffer a lot with the brat and of course Estel will suffer with those three. 

English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not, do it anyway and make a girl happy (very happy)

Chapter I

            An eleven-year-old Estel looked suspiciously at the three young elves next to him. Elrond was telling the princes the last warning before he and his two most trustful counselors depart to Lothlorién. The twins and Legolas were nodding absently at every word that the Lord was saying.

"You are listening, right?" Again the three nodded,  Elrond raised an elegant eyebrow and sighed "If something happens to Rivendell or Estel while you are in charge..."

"Father, nothing will happen" Elrohir interrupted the Lord

"Elrohir, how many times I have told you that you must not interrupt someone when he is talking?"

"I don't know, I lost the count after the three hundred time" Everyone facefaulted 

 "I give up. Just try to behave, the three of you"

"Goodbye father, have a nice journey" Estel said when Elrond approached him

"Goodbye Estel, take care of yourself, I don't trust these three" the lord said glancing at the princes

"What?!" the three said at unison 

"Don't shout"

"Father, you hurt our feelings" Elladan said pretending to be hurt and looking at his twin and Legolas "Right?" but the two of them were whispering something and missed the comment

"Right?" Elladan repeated again loudly, Elrohir and Legolas turned to looked at him 

"We don't know what you are talking about, but... right, sure, why not?" Elladan turned smiling at his father. Glorfindel shook his head and Erestor rolled his eyes

"We better go before I retract  leaving you in charge"

"Iluviatar help all the elves in Rivendell" whispered Erestor. The princes pouted

"Legolas, since I am going to meet your father in Lothlorién, do you want me to say him something?" Legolas smiled sheepishly

"I almost forget it, I'll be grateful if you give him this" he said giving the lord a letter 

"How can you forget it?" Elrohir teased

"You was distracting me"

"Me?!"

"You" Elladan nodded seriously standing next to the prince of Mirkwood

"Very well, you two will know what a distraction is" and saying this he threw himself onto them knocking the three on the floor and he began to tickle them as the others counterattack. Instantly the three began to laughed helplessly 

"Elbereth!" Erestor said sweatdroping 

"Worse than little elflings" Glorfindel said with a double sweatdrop. Estel looked at them with incredulous eyes, no matter how many times he saw the crazy behavior of the princes he always was surprise  that those eccentric elves were in fact three of the most skillful warriors on Middle Earth, not to mention the heirs of two elven realms.

"Behave!" Elrond said. The three stopped and help each other to stand up, Elrond sighed "Remember, no troubles" 

"Sure father" The twins said smoothing their cloths

"Enjoy your visit" Legolas added pushing a braid behind his pointy ear

"Goodbye!" said the three cheerily waiving their hands. The older elves looked at them for a moment and then rode their horses and went away.

"Did you listen what he said?"  Estel asked turning to face at the elves

"Of course not! He have been saying the same warnings since we first met" Elrhoir said 

"We know them by soul now" Legolas added

"I think they are far away now" Elladan said gazing at the horizon and turned to looked at the human "You heard it, little brother, no troubles" 

"Oh, like if it is my fault every time something happens"

"What did that supposed to mean?" Legolas asked him getting closer, Estel took a step back, he didn't want to end in the lake again

"N-nothing" the three got closer and closer "Really" the princes didn't stopped. Estel looked at them nervously, and before they grabbed him and threw him into the lake he turned around and ran. The twins and Legolas smiled deviously and stopped their advance   

"It worked, now we are alone" Elladan commented

"Yes, he certainly is reaching the house by now" Legolas laughed and the twins did the same. When they took their breath again they looked at each other grinning

"Well, we are alone now...Let's do something" Elrohir said and the three disappeared among the trees of Imladris

            *****

"Estel, have you seen the lords?" Uraith, the manservant of Elrond's house asked the human. After reaching the house in an admirable speed, Estel wait for the princes to shown up but they never did. After an hour of waiting he got tired and went to practice with his sword, when the sky went darker and the night approached, he went into the house, and started reading. It was night now and they didn't had show up.

"No, I haven't. But I'm hungry"

"You wouldn't dine without us, would you?" Elladan asked entering the house

"Where have you been? I wait for you for an hour! It's not like you to let me leave like that" Legolas raised an eyebrow "Usually you throw me into the lake" the human explained 

"Oh, that. Well we had things to do" Elrohir said

"But since you seem to want it..." Legolas said grinning

"No, wait... I didn't said that" 

            *****

Uraith just shook his head when he saw the three elven princes chatting cheerfully followed by a soaked Estel.

"We will dine now" Elrohir said to the manservant 

"Go and change Estel, you can get sick" Elldan looked at the human

"Sure, you don't want that father knows that I got sick while you were in charge" Estel said grinning "Achuuuuu" 

"That wasn't a sneeze" Legolas said sweatdroping "Stop pretending and go change"

"Why? I'm hungry and I want to eat now"

"We are babysitting you, so you do as we say" Elladan pushed him to the stairs

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are" Elrohir said

"No, I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not" 

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"By the Valar Elrohir! Stop arguing with a child" Elladan said amazed, Legolas chuckled "You are over three millennia older than him"

"Are" whispered Elrohir before turning to follow his twin and friend to the dinning room

"Not"

"Are" and he left Estel alone.

            *****

            Estel looked at the three elves at the table, they looked very happy and were sharing as usual the meal oblivious to the staring human

"I wonder where have they been all day?" he thought, then he remembered the rumors about the three been lovers. He had heard it since he was five, although he didn't knew what a lover meant. When he grew up, he too started to get intrigued with their relation. Where they in fact lovers? Or just friends? Nobody could answer him, not even Elrond or Thranduil and he started to think that Galadriel and Mithrandir didn't know as well. As for the young princes, they never denied nor confirm the rumors and their behavior didn't help, for sometimes they acted like best friends, but others... "I will find out" he whispered to himself very low "Now that father, Glorfindel and Erestor aren't here they will let they guard down. I'm sure they aren't going to suspect of me" oh, yes, he will be their shadow, they wouldn't get ride off him until he finds out. He started laughing deviously. The three elves looked at him sweatdroping 

"And they call us crazy..." Legolas said

TBC...

Don't forget to Review. Please?


	3. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, except the ones you can't recognize 

Author Notes: First of all, English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me, please keep doing and built yourselves a good Karma ^_^ And for me, Legolas is the heir of Mirkwood and only child.

Asen: I swear I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but life is really killing me at the moment _ and I just hate that.  A facefault is when you fall on your face for the surprise _ I have taken it for the Japanese anime and manga, so if you had seen one it would be clear, because like the sweatdrop, it deserves a thesis ^_^. But mainly that is what it means

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not do it anyway and make a girl happy (REALLY happy)

Chapter II

            The Sun was rising above Rivendell making the trees shine with golden lights, peace could be breath as the wind blow kindly and the birds sang cheerfully.

            In the house of Elrond no sound could be heard, for it was too early and everyone was just waking up. Almost… Young Estel was already getting dress as he chuckled

"Today is the day when one of the most hidden secrets of elves is going to be discover. Today… I'll find out if my brothers and Legolas are lovers or not!" And he started to laugh maniacally, suddenly he shut up and breathed deep "Shhh" he said again to himself "silence is the clue of success"

            The eleven year old human went out of his room as silent as a shadow, thinking that if Elladan could saw him now he would be very proud, for indeed he wasn't making any sound. 

"If they sleep together, they had to be in one of their rooms. The question is who's" he thought to himself "Well, I think I must search in each room" he said sighing.

            The first room where he entered was Legolas', although it was the farer of his room. He came to the conclusion that they wouldn't want to him to hear them, so the rooms of the twins that were near his weren't a possibility. 

            Legolas' room was near the twins' and Estel entered slowly. It was a large room of course, for Legolas' wasn't just the twins best friend but the heir of Mirkwood. 

As he came inside he opened his eyes with surprise to see that although the cloths were in a chair, they were all drop carelessly; it was still a little dark, so he grabbed the corner of a table so he didn't fell. 

He almost shout in pain when the sharp blade of one of Legolas' knifes cut his leg, they were in a rather weird position half in the table half in the void, he cursed and tried to sit on an empty chair and immediately jumped feeling another sharp thing: a dagger, the one the prince hide in his boots. 

"And I had thought all this time that he was an organized person" he thought sweatdroping, he was going to look for a place where he could check his leg when a sudden thought crossed his mind "Where is his bow and arrows?" he hold his breath and decided to go right to the bed before he found out. Shocking his head he approached to the bed with excitement to find… a very asleep blond prince with his golden-silver hair loose curled in the bed embracing a pillow… alone. He almost facefaulted. He went out and when he shut the door soundlessly he sighed in frustration.

"Damn!" he said and looked at his leg, a little bloody point was there "If this little scratch hurts I don't want to thing what a serious injure Legolas' can produce with those. Anyway, they hadn't pass the night together and if they did, they went to their respective rooms. They are very clever, but I have the surprise fact! Now… it's too early to take breakfast or go outside. I'll get bored! Unless…"

            *****

Two hours later, Elrohir felt the warm rays of the sun on his face that came from the almost totally close curtain. He always leave it little open so the sun wake him up not too early but not too late, for he had the tendency to oversleep. 

The younger twin stir and opened his eyes to find a little face with messy hair and gray eyes staring at him VERY close. He jumped backwards

"By the Valar Estel! What are you doing?" He said annoyed 

"Good morning to you too brother" The human child answered smiling sweetly

"How long have you being there?" Elrhoir asked with suspicion  

"I don't know, an hour an a half, maybe"

"Doing?"

"Nothing" Elrhoir knelt o the bed and look closer at his human brother "I swear! I just watched you sleep"

"For your sake, I hope that's all. If not you will regret it little brother" the elf said after a long pause staring intensely at the gray eyes, he put his hand on the human's hair and mess it with affection. Then he went out the bed and started dressing.

"You know, you sleep funny" Estel said taking sit on the bed playing with a ring that was on the table next to bed

"Really?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow

"Mm. You didn't move at all, and you made no sound. There was a point that I thought that you were dead" The elf laughed

"Estel…"

"Really. How can  you do it?"

"Look Legolas, the children of the house are chatting" Elladan said entering the room followed by the blond prince who chuckled 

"What? He is younger than me!" Elrohir defended himself pointing to Legolas

"But he doesn't act like that, he…" Elladan couldn't finish his sentence for a flying pillow hit him, the elder twin returned the pillow with a lot of force, but his brother caught it and threw it again.

"War this early in the morning?" Legolas commented  lightly "Come Estel, lets leave this children to their plays while we are having breakfast"

"Children young one?" said the twins simultaneously. Estel rushed out of the room before some pillow hit him and he get involved. He had always preferred to listen the taunts from afar. He smiled, when the three friends wake up, everything was funny and interesting.

            Downstairs Uraith and the other servants stopped whatever they were doing to listen all the mess and noise that the three elven princes were producing. All of them sweatdroped .

            An hour later, the three elves and the human were eating their breakfast finally.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Elldan asked Estel passing the honey to Legolas

"I don't know. Maybe I will practice with the bow. Want to come? I'm sure Legolas can help me"

"I'd love to, but maybe later" The prince said eating his bread with honey

"How long is later?"

"Later Estel. We have plans too, you know" Elladan said smiling

"What kind of plans?"

"Don't be curious" Elrohir said laughing

"But…"

"We will meet you later, after all, we are supposed to babysitte you. Remember?" Legolas said 

"I'm old enough! I'll be fine by my own"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Well"  Elladan said smiling at the other two elves  "Then we are leaving you alone"

"Great! Then I must go" and the human stood up and went out running, forgetting about his 'mission'  with the idea of being treated like a grown up

"It's so easy" Elrohir said "Shall we go?" 

"Sure" Legolas said while Elladan nodded. And the three went out.

            TBC…

Don't forget to review!


End file.
